


peel the mask away (drop the masquerade)

by sourcheeks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fishing, Fluff, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Manicures & Pedicures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Will is having trouble adjusting.
Relationships: Will Graham & Beverly Katz & Jimmy Price & Brian Zeller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	peel the mask away (drop the masquerade)

“You’re not adjusting well, are you?”

“Huh?” Will glanced at Jimmy out of the corner of his eye. “No, I’m fine.”

“Sure you are.” Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Nice hair.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Graham reached up and pinched a lock of curls between his fingers, pulling it down in front of his face and going cross eyed trying to inspect it. 

“Nothing.” Jimmy smiled, shaking his head. “Green looks good on you.”

Will’s hands shook. He kept apologizing for it, but Brian could work around it. 

“I got you, don’t worry about it,” Brian reassured. He took Will’s thumb between his own thumb and forefinger, holding the digit still to paint it. “See? I’m a pro.”

Will smiled. “You do this a lot?”

“Oh, all the time. I have lots of younger cousins, so this is more or less my role at family functions.”

“You’re good at it.” Will watched him. “Wish my hands were that steady.”

“You can’t be good at  _ everything,  _ Will,” Brian teased. For what he was fairly sure was the first time, he heard Will Graham laugh. 

“It’s peaceful out here, huh?” Beverly sat on the pier next to Will, their bare feet just brushing the tops of the water. 

“Yeah.” Will smiled. “Thanks for coming out with me. It’s been a long time since I had a fishing partner.” 

Beverley watched the way he tied his lures, tongue poking out in concentration. Even with his hand tremor, he tied the knot with the ease of practice. 

“Alright.” Will passed her the rod. “Let me show you how to cast.”


End file.
